


it's colder on your own

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: Jihyo's developed a new habit of stealing Jeongyeon and Tzuyu's sweaters
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	it's colder on your own

Tzuyu had noticed a new habit that Jihyo had seemed to pick up recently. It started when the weather got cooler, winter settled in sooner rather than later so they all had to bring out their sweaters and hoodies earlier. The three of them shared a closet as on occasion they tended to share clothes, really only her and Jeongyeon as they were around the same size, but it was still divided between them.

One of those mornings, Tzuyu struggled to get out of bed, her hand already out to silence her alarm before her mind could catch up. With her eyes still closed she let out a deep sigh, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of her bed. She shifted a little, aware of a heavy weight across her back. Tzuyu lightly pushed the body off her, it was Jeongyeon once she got a look, and rolled her on top of Jihyo on the other side of the bed. She watched with a sleepy smile as they both grumbled in their sleep before settling back down, Jeongyeon now half on top of Jihyo with her head tucked into her neck. 

It was only the first day of classes, but she already despised the fact she would need to take so many 8 am labs while her girlfriends get to sleep in for a few more hours. A perk they liked to point out that came with being humanities majors.

She quickly went through her morning routine, yet frowned when she looked through their closet and couldn’t find one of her favorite sweaters. With the colder weather and the labs tended to be even colder, she relied on the comfort of her warmest one. Unable to find it in her closet, Tzuyu picked one of her other ones, which wasn’t as warm but she didn’t want to be late for class. 

A noise made her turn as she grabbed her bag. Jihyo weakly waved a hand at her with her eyes still closed. Tzuyu made her way over and watched in amusement as her lips puckered slightly. She bent down and gave her a quick kiss as Jihyo let out a happy noise. It was easy to move and place a kiss on Jeongyeon’s forehead who didn’t even react, still knocked out.

“We’ll see you for lunch?” Jihyo mumbled out, already falling back asleep. 

“Of course, make sure you both make it to your class.” She playfully glared as Jihyo waved a hand again before she snuggled back against Jeongyeon and pulled the covers up. Not that worried, she knew Jihyo always dragged the two of them to their classes anyway.

  
  


The halls were cold as she waited outside the lecture room for Jeongyeon to exit. Tzuyu tugged at the ends of her sweater, still irked that she hadn’t been able to find her warmest one. The doors opened and she watched as students walked out talking together, the class and their own plans discussed. It was easy to spot Jeongyeon as she looked as if she’d just rolled out of bed, which Tzuyu definitely knew she had, as she yawned and pulled at the hoodie over her head.

“Hey sleepyhead,” She reached out to fix the crooked glasses covering her eyes, her hand fixed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Jeongyeon gave a sleepy smile in return, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Hi,” Tzuyu put an arm around her shoulders and led them to where they would meet Jihyo. “Not sure why I’m so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open in class.”

She scoffed. “You’ve been pulling all nighters for the past week or have you forgotten? I think it would be a miracle if you weren’t falling asleep in class.”

There was no response as she mumbled under her breath. Tzuyu ignored it with a roll of her eyes, instead pulling her closer. This tended to happen once they all entered finals, so she was used to it, knowing that Jeongyeon would sleep for a whole day once she finished her last one. 

They walked into the dining hall together and looked around for Jihyo. They saw her waving a hand at them from one of the tables by the corner, food already laid. As they got closer Tzuyu narrowed her eyes, the sweater Jihyo was wearing looked very familiar; it was a light blue color and she could see that it was slightly large on Jihyo, the sleeves hanging down almost past her fingertips. The one that she had looked for that morning.

She huffed, “Well at least I know where it went.”

Jeongyeon let out a small hum next to her as she dug into the food while Jihyo just gave a wide smile in response digging into her own food. It seemed as if she wouldn’t be getting it back anytime soon as they started discussing their classes. Even though she knew nothing about architecture or philosophy; yet, Jihyo and Jeongyeon made it easy to understand when they explained their lessons, same as when she tried to explain her own biology courses.

She snickered as Jihyo scolded Jeongyeon about her sleeping habits when she described how she spent her time in class.

“I already knew what we were discussing, plus you know Dr. Kim loves me.”

Jihyo pointed an accusatory finger, “That may be true but you should still pay attention, you don’t want to set a bad example for our baby do you?” Tzuyu whined as she reached over to pinch her cheek, pouting slightly.

“I’m not a baby.” Jeongyeon cooed at that and pinched her other cheek. She batted at their hands until they stopped, continuing to pout as they laughed and grumbled under her breath. 

  
  


She doesn’t get her sweater back just as she thought, instead Jihyo wore it for the next few days almost flaunting it. Tzuyu can’t lie and say that she hated seeing her in her clothes, but she really wished she had picked a different sweater to steal. It seemed Jeongyeon was also going through the same problem as well.

“Have you seen my green hoodie?” 

Tzuyu looked up to see Jeongyeon pacing around their room, sifting through their closet a third time. “I don’t think so, did you check my side?”

She nodded, “And Jihyo’s and the living room, but I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” It was amusing to watch as she stood in the middle of their room with a pout on her face, Tzuyu raised her phone to take a picture and Jeongyeon whined at that.

“Stop,” she fell on top of her and Tzuyu let out a puff of air, letting her move around until she was comfortably on top of her. “You should be helping me.”

“And how am I supposed to help with you laying on me?” She sent the picture to their group chat and watched as Jihyo sent heart and baby emojis in response.

“Not my problem.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes at that and felt the smile that covered Jeongyeon’s face as she tried to move even closer to her. She went back to scrolling through her phone with one hand and used the other to rub up and down her girlfriend’s back, hearing her breathing even out as she slowly started to fall asleep.

The door opened and Jihyo walked in, wearing the green hoodie that Jeongyeon had been looking for, it was also slightly large on her with the hood almost covering her face. Rolling her eyes, because of course she would have it, Tzuyu poked at Jeongyeon’s side.

“Stop it,” her hands smacked against her face, but Tzuyu relented until she was sitting up with an annoyed look on her face. “What?”

She nodded to Jihyo and watched as Jeongyeon got up quickly, surprising the two of them. “You!”

“Uhh me?” She raised the plastic bag in her hand. “I have the snacks you wanted or did you forget.” 

Jeongyeon ignored that and stalked forward, grabbing the bottom of the hoodie and trying to pull it off. “What are you doing?”

“That’s mine,” The two of them were now wrestling as Jihyo refused to take it off, pushing against Jeongyeon’s hands. The bag of snacks now forgotten. “Give it back.”

“No, I’m wearing it.” Jihyo managed to slip away from Jeongyeon and jumped towards herself as her eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare-”

“Tzuyu protect me!”

She now found herself facing Jeongyeon as Jihyo clung to her back, a situation she really did not want to be in as both were competitive when it came to anything. Her hands came up in defense as Jeongyeon moved to stand on the bed, towering over the both of them as she kept her eyes on Jihyo.

The grip on her shoulders tightens when Jeongyeon gets closer, she’s sure Jihyo made some sort of face as Jeongyeon frowned in response. It only took a moment for her to pounce on them, Tzuyu crushed between the two as Jeongyeon continued to try to pull the hoodie off. It was really just her face in Jeongyeon’s stomach as their hands smacked and pulled at each other and that didn’t last long as they tired out easily.

Jeongyeon huffed as she rolled off Tzuyu and whined out, “Why won’t you give it back?”

“Because it’s comfy.” Jeongyeon pouted at that and turned away. “Jeong don’t be like that.” She climbed over from behind to turn her around, a pout still on her face. “I’ll give it back… eventually.”

Jeongyeon tried turning around again but Jihyo held her tight against her. Tzuyu came up behind to hold both of them, placing her head above Jihyo’s. “C’mon don’t be like that.”

She received an annoyed look, “Why are you on her side?”

“I just don’t want to be in a fight between you two no matter how playful.” Jeongyeon pouted as Jihyo laughed until she pressed kisses against her face, the pout fading away as she smiled at the affection she was receiving, distracted from the previous conversation.  
  


Jihyo continued to wear their sweaters, this time stealing more of them from each of their closets. She and Jeongyeon aren’t even sure where she’s hiding them, hoarding them away like a cat. It would be endearing if they both weren’t shivering each time they left the apartment.

Each day she would leave with one of their sweaters, smirking at the two of them as they glared. They needed to intervene fast and devised a plan to get their clothes back.

They were both on the bed with the covers bundled around them watching a cooking show on Jeongyeon’s phone. Tzuyu cuddled up behind for warmth. She was slowly nodding off to sleep after finishing the homework she had for classes and they could both relax. That’s how Jihyo found them huddled together wearing one of Tzuyu’s sweaters this time.

“Aw my big babies,” She got on the bed intending to join them but they just held the blankets around them tighter.

“No cuddles until you give back our sweaters.” 

“I thought we were past that.” She tugged at the edges but they didn’t budge. “You two don’t mean that.” They stayed silent and went back to watching the videos. Jihyo huffed and laid down next to them with her arms crossed pouting.

It was silent only for a moment more before Jihyo started whining, even though she liked to pretend she didn’t, out of the three of them she loved cuddling in the middle the most. They continued to ignore her until she plucked the phone out of Jeongyeon’s hands and sat in their laps.  
  
“Hey! We were watching that.”   
  
“You were ignoring me.” The pout stayed as she let her hands trail up behind Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu avoided her eyes, but Jeongyeon didn’t have much luck and she could feel the heat coming from her face. “I don’t like to be ignored.”   
  
“Well we don’t like our sweaters stolen.” 

Jihyo fiddled with the strings of the hoodie, still pouting and mumbled, “But they’re big and smell like you.”

They smiled at the admission. Tzuyu brought her hands up to pull her closer while Jeongyeon nuzzled her neck. Jihyo giggled at the sensation, “You don’t need to stock up on all of them do you? We’re freezing out here.”

It was Tzuyu’s turn to pout and she knew that Jihyo wouldn’t say no as she finally sighed. “Fine, I’ll give them back.”

She let out a small shriek as Jeongyeon rolled her onto the bed so that she was in the middle. Tzuyu pulled the blankets over all of them and ignored their fussing as they all settled down to sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> yea just something short and sweet to fill the jeonghyotzu tag hehe my twitter is @miIfjihyo :)


End file.
